Human
by Arctic Symmetry
Summary: Usui gets into a fight, Misaki goes to find out just what was happening. One-shot.


Second KWMS fanfic!

I dont know how schools in Japan work so im kinda basing it on my school.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Did you heard?"

"Oh yeah! About the fight?"

Fight, which fight, was there any girl involved? Was it inside Seika? Perhaps the same students as last time? Questions and concerns began to rise, concern and anger matching up with them.

The smaller boys smiled excitedly and nodded, "Yes!"

"I heard that they both got suspended for today and tomorrow and they had to attend the ISS for the rest of the month" It was as if the boy was actually enjoying the punishment of the mention, he sure had a big grin pasted on his face.

"They are just scaring them, the principle wouldnt punish Usui that hardly" he reason, "its Usui after all."

'Usui? Usui in a fight? No, it had to be a mistake, he wasnt one to actually hit someone.'

The bell rang and everyone went inside their classroom as they continue their conversations. Except Misaki who was still dumbfounded by the mere idea of Usui being in a fight, did he started it? Was he defending someone? She was dying to know the answers, what was the reason, the stupid escuse perhaps. Too deep in her thoughs she did not realise the teacher who had stopped next to her and began to stare at her as she made faces unknowingly.

"How long do you plan to staying there, staring at the floor, Miss?"

Misaki looked up at him as she slowly came back form her thoughts and finally blush and yelled in embarrassment. "No! eh..."she just couldn't see him in the eyes she was too ashamed, "I should go to class then" she finally manage to say as she rush to her classroom and quickly went into her seat, ignoring the questioning faces of the other students. With a sight, the teacher stared at Misaki for a while and then continue his lesson.

Yet, after hearing that conversation, it was almost impossible for her to concentrate in anything that didnt concern the fight that apparently had happen in the morning, in the roof. During class, she could only hear muffle sounds around her while she though things through. But no matter how amny time she spend thinking, she just couldnt come up with a rational reenactment. The worst part was that she was actually thinking about it, she was mortified with questions and concerns that mainly involved in Usui. Why did she care? Why did she care indeed. After all, it wasn't as if she was affected in any way possible, if anything it didnt concern her at all. Just another fight of yet another stupid guy.

But it was Usui after all.

"Idiot, you are going to make me go all the way to your house?". At the mere thought of going there she flushed, frustrated with herself and her thoughts.

It was lunch time and by then she had decided to just go and see what was going on with him, she had surrender when she realize that those annoying thoughts would not go away. If anything, she was just getting rid of those, cleaning her conscience if you will.

Leaving school early wasnt an easy task to do, but she was able to do it after pulling out some strings and paying some favors to Yukimura. All the way to his house, she constantly curse his name, finding ways to pass all the blame to him and killing him in her head too many times to actually keep track.

It didnt took her long to find his house, in fact she was surpirse at how her legs seemed to remember too well their way to his house. She cursed his name again and entered the building. With a deep breath she entered the elevator and pressed number to his floor. "How...why..."She wasnt going to lie, she wanted to know about the fight pretty badly, the reasons that he had to offer and pretty much any detail that he was willing to give- and of course those that she was going to squeeze out.

The 'ding' sounds that the elevator created, announcing that she was already on his floor ripped her from her thoughs. Slowly, she walked to his door, which just like his appartment, she knew way too well.

With a deep breath, she knocked the door twice, waiting as she looked around nervously. Time passed and there was no answer, nor any indication of that door opening any time soon. Was he out? She tried again in a more urgent manner, she was starting to think of the worst possible scenarios, anything and everything that could go wrong rush through her head. And still, no answer. Dwelling on whether trying again or not she took a few steps back.

'The third one will be the one!' she encouraged herself and she step in fornt of the door once again and knocked as she tried not to think of how pathetic she was being.

Indeed, it was the third one that made the door opened and grace Misaki with his beautiful messed up face.

"If someone doesnt answer the door after being knock for a while is because they dont want to be bother at the moment" he reproached as he looked down on her, a small smile in his lips. But who was he kidding, he was glad, beyond happy that she had came all the way to his house.

The first thing Misaki noticed was the swollen red on his face and part of his neck, he had a black eye forming and his mouth looked pretty bad too. She just couldnt stop staring. Never she would imaging Usui hurt that way.

"Yet you answered." she grinned at him, finally able to look at his eyes.

Usui smiled grew bigger as he went closer to Misaki and caught her eyes. "It seems to me like you arent able to stay away from me for too long, am i right pres?".

Blushing and cutting any eye contact with Usui she said an instant 'thats not it!'. She brough her hand to her face in an attempt to hide her blushed face, "I just came here because its a matter that concerns me as the student council president".

"Is that so?" he questioned, a big grin on his face as he step away from the door, "then come on in pres"

Misaki nodded as she passed through the door, the smell she had smell moments ago becoming stronger. She tried a deep breath in an attempt to verify what was it but just as she did her nose started to burn. There was no doubt about it, it was the smell of cigarettes.

"Your house reeks of cigarrete!" she protested, holding her nose to avoid any more smelling of the aweful aroma.

"Always so straightfoward" he chuckled as he went outside his house and closed the door, "then lets go outside, i wouldnt want to kill our pres"

She followed him to the louge that was situated a few doors away and seated in the long white furniture that had an incredible view of the city. "I didnt know you smoke" she commented, her sight concentrated in the city rather than on him. Usui didn't say anything as he leaned on the wall that was across from where Misaki was sitting.

Misaki frowned as she realize that no answer was going to come, although she was half expecting it since there was no real question to answer. Should she make him answer? or was it even relevant at all? The frown became wider as she realize that it was important for her. She was worried, very worried of the way usui was acting now. Was it even acting? Perhaps, this was his truly self and all the other times were just an act. Worried became anger as the idea mock her.

"You are thinking too much," he beamed as if it was something good, "about me?" he changed the smile to a smirked as her cheeks slowly gained color and she tried to denied it. But he knew, oh too well, that she was thinking about him.

"Anyways!" Misaki yelled as she tried to change the subject, "about that fight..."

Usui smirk got wider, suddenly he seemed to be very interested in the conversation, "so you heard" he chirped, "just like pres!"

Misaki stared at Usui as he continue to look at her with- what was it? excitement?, "You shouldn't be happy about this!" she yelled frustrated, trying her best to intimidate him with her stare, her evil stare, but it was to no avail, as it seemed Usui was immune.

"So, what did you heard?" Usui encouraged, he was way too interested in this conversation.

Misaki looked down on her hands as she whisper, "just that you got into a fight".

Usui nodded, "so you came all the way here to see if im alright, eh?" he smiled and walked next to Misaki to later kneel in front of her. Their eyes met, green with yellow, the distance between them got shorter and soon they could feel the respiration of the other on their skin, the distance got shorter and shorter until lips met lips.

"Eww!" Misaki yelled as she pulled away from Usui and went away from him, staring at him with disgust. Usui just stared, startle and hurt of such strong words.

"w-what?" he yelled confused.

Misaki wipped her mouth with her hand and then yelled at him, "you taste horrible!" she continue to wipped her mouth and then continue, "you taste like, like those damn cigarrettes!"

Usui chuckled a bit and sighted, "so it was that after all" he sighted again, relief obvious on his voice.

"Why? " she sighted as she slowly and cautiously approached Usui and seated next to him, "you dont smoke do you?" she continue.

He smirked at her and ignore the question once again, his eyes caught in the city that was slowly becoming bright with lights and stars as the sky's blue slowly become darker and darker.

Misaki gracefully raised her hand and punch the other, not holding back whatsoever. And indeed he fell to the floor in a awkward position. His face hurt inmensly and he could still feel the point of contact as it was becoming swollen and red. Misaki fell before him, hot with anger and embarrassment.

"Idiot Usui," she whisper with a broken voice, filled with know and unknow emotions.

He smiled beside the pain and hug the girl in front of him with one arm, slowly dragging her under his feather. He patted her head twice and rest his hand there enough time for Misaki to feel the revolting emotions rise and her cheeks turned red.

"Im sorry, Ayuzawa. Im sorry"

Usui kissed her head and rest his head on her shoulder, not letting Misaki see him like this, silently sobbing, broken and in his worst behavior. He hated this part of him, his British side. The embrace was too strong for Misaki to break it nor she found it appropriate to do so, she just hug him quietly, letting him to calm down.

And it stopped sooner than Misaki had anticipated, Usui raised his head a little, just to paired his mouth with her ears. "Thank you." His voice was still broken and rough but it sounded more like him.

They stayed like that for a while, Misaki letting Usui build himself together again and her just supporting him and waiting patiently. And it didn't took long either, Usui slowly release Misaki and stood up, smiling sweetly at her, an innocent smile that was new to her. "Ayuzawa cares" he teased with a smirked.

Misaki blushed, why? she had no clue, and hit him on the shoulder with a rather soft punch. "of course i care, you idiot!" she barked, furiously yet ashamed.

"I know" he smiled and kissed her in the forehead and rest his head in there as they looked at each other, transmitting honest emotions through their eyes.

They never talked about the fight again, the reason never did came up and Misaki didn't dare to ask. It seemed like if Usui had never cried or break down like that nor it happen again, he didn't smoke again as she was watching him very closely and Misaki finally had something to tease him about. That day, Misaki realize something, something very important, she realize that Takumi Usui was a human too after all.

* * *

I hate this, i hate it yet i love it.

I dont have anything against British (i love them...), just saying.

Review? Please? I will make you a pretty necklace!


End file.
